


Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so.

by arfrid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Mystreet - Aphmau
Genre: Aaron Lycan is a Good Brother, F/F, Gen, Melissa Lycan needs a hug, give this girl many hugs, jess look what your did to our fav fluffy lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: “How much sleep have you gotten? I can tell by the way you talk, the tiredness in your voice, the smell of you, everything.”“That’s not important.” Melissa told him.The truth was, there were more than 10 coffee cups in the bin. She needed to find this ‘Shu’ or whatever, if not, what was the reason to continue being, if the only remaining family member you have can’t remember you? If all your loved ones are gone, mentally or physically?
Relationships: Aaron Lycan & Melissa Lycan, Lucinda/Melissa Lycan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so.

“Melissa?” Came Aaron’s fragile voice from the bed. That’s how it always was. Fragile. Like a frail old man, on his deathbed. As if the slightest touch would make him fall apart.

The saddest part? It was true.

“Sorry for waking you, Aaron.” Melissa told him in the dark. “Go back to sleep.”

There was some rustling, then his came back, “I’m not tired. I swear.”

Melissa sighed. “Do you want… breakfast? Or anything?” she asked.

“No. I just want… to talk to you.” he said. She turned the flashlight up on her phone and saw Aaron sitting up, in his pajamas. His white eyes, once filled with such color and emotion, were staring at her general area, but not precisely _at_ her.

“Alright.” She responded. He shifted uncomfortably. “You okay?”

“How much sleep have you gotten?” he asked her. There was a pause. How in Irene did he know?

“I can tell by the way you talk, the tiredness in your voice, the smell of you, everything.” He said, as if he were reading her mind. That’d make sense, with all the bullshit going around.

“That’s not important.” She told him. The truth was, there were more than 10 coffee cups in the bin. She needed to find this ‘Shu’ or whatever, if not, what was the reason to continue being, if the only remaining family member you have can’t remember you? If all your loved ones are gone, mentally or physically?

Except Lucinda.

She was worth living for…

“Your health and wellbeing isn’t important?” He asked skeptically back. She almost sobbed. There was Aaron. Sometimes, there were snippets of _him_ , the _real_ him.

Those moments hurt most.

“It doesn’t matter, okay?!” She snapped. There was heavy silence, and she instantly regretted snapping. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Aaron. I shouldn’t have shouted. Go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

There was an even bigger silence. “I’m gonna go wash my face, okay, Aaron?”

She saw him nod, albeit a little stiffly. She walked out their room and into the bathroom, shutting the door.

She numbly turned on the tap, then put her hands to the side of the sink. staring at the bottom of it. She ran her hand under the water, then splashed some in her face, remembering the smell of the sand, and the sea, and when they were playing and…

Shit, shit, shit. She’s panicking. A panic attack? Most likely.

Aaron’s face, his sweet innocent face as a child…

No, no, Irene no, not him…

Fuck, now she’s in… in the hotel… she’s defenseless, unarmed… the sound of gunshots is resonating in her ears, the stabbing pain in her side and the ringing in her ears as she slipped into unconsciousness…

Wait, she was awake? Fuck, why was she awake?!

Shouldn’t she be dead? Where’s Aaron?

She looks around, and is half-relieved and half-disappointed. She would have loved to hang out with her brother.

Gunshots, ringing, Aaron’s face… She was unarmed…

“Melissa!” Came a familiar voice. She opened her eyes. She was huddled in the corner of the room, and Aaron had a phone in her face.

She realized it was _her_ phone. On her phone was the image of Lucinda with her in a selfie. “Melissa, are you okay?”

Huffing out a sob, she somehow said, “I…”

“I’m on my way. Aaron said you were having a panic attack. Just hang in there, okay? Okay!” Lucinda sounded like she was reassuring herself as well as her. Melissa’s breathing started going back to normal. She realized there weren’t any shouts, they (unfortunately) weren’t at a beach and that there wasn’t the sound of guns.

Lucinda consoled her, and Aaron had his hand on her leg, reminding her of his presence.

“O-One second, Lucinda.” She said, trembling ever so slightly. She muted her phone and turned to him. “How did you…”

“Older brother instinct, I guess.” He told her, shrugging.

“You’re the younger brother.”

“Oh, then sibling instinct.”

Melissa hugged her brother. He seemed taken aback, but he quickly hugged her back too.

Lucinda would later find Melissa, still shaking slightly, on Aaron and Melissa’s bed, cheerfully greeting her.


End file.
